goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Battle at Death Egg Zone/Ending
The Final Battle at Death Egg Zone/Ending ''is the last scene in "''Multiverse Adventures With Screwy Squirrel: Video Game Hero". Plot Screwy has flown off from Wing Fortress Zone with Sonic, into space. Finding themselves in Death Egg Zone, they see Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy locking Princess Irene in one of the mechanical cages. Screwy and Sonic got mad, Gelman and the bullies sets up Mecha Sonic, but Screwy menaces Mecha Sonic quickly with a hammer and Sonic throws him to the wall, the bullies got shocked after Screwy and Sonic destroyed Mecha Sonic, they flee to the Death Egg Robot. They tried to defeat Screwy Squirrel and Sonic with that robot. But Screwy menaces the Death Egg Robot, and Sonic cheers for Screwy, Screwy and Sonic runs off to unlock the cage, and Princess Irene got rescued by Sonic and Screwy. Gelman blames Lawson and Mundy about how much they have been foiled plans thanks to the squirrel and the hedgehog, once the mech is taken down, the Death Egg begins to explode, later on, Screwy brings the princess back to her castle. Thanking him for his bravery. Meanwhile at 3rd Street School, Sonic and Randall tells Ms. Finster about the bullies who kidnapped the princess throughout the re-telling of Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Ms. Finster drags the bullies to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly tells the bullies they're getting a detention level 7 and losing a week of recess for kidnapping Princess Irene and for trying to get rid of Screwy Squirrel and Sonic The Hedgehog throughout Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Transcript (Sonic and Screwy are at Death Egg Zone, seeing Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy locking Princess Irene in a mechanical cage, Princess Irene cries for help) Sonic: Don't worry, We'll save you. Gelman: Not so fast pipsqueaks, Mecha Sonic is blocking your way from ever rescuing the princess. Screwy: Let's destroy that Mecha Sonic creep! (Sonic and Screwy destroys Mecha Sonic at the same time) Mundy: No! our Mecha Sonic robot got destroyed. Lawson: Quick! get to the Death Egg Robot before Sonic and Screwy Squirrel tells Ms. Finster about this. (Gelman, Mundy, and Lawson runs to the Death Egg Robot, controlling the robot) Screwy: Sonic, please unlock Princess Irene out of one of the cages. I'll handle the robot myself. (Screwy jumps into the robot, Gelman and the bullies are shocked to see Screwy Squirrel from the window) Gelman: You pesky squirrel, get down before i crush you to pieces. Screwy: Nope, i'll destroy the Death Egg Robot and that's final. (Screwy destroys The Death Egg Robot, the robot broke down into pieces, with the bomb saying "5 minutes left" on the time bomb) Gelman: LAWSON!! MUNDY!! I'M BLAMING YOU 2 FOR THIS!! WHY? BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF SCREWY SQUIRREL AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN ALL OF THE SONIC 2 STAGES LIKE EMERALD HILL ZONE, CHEMICAL PLANT ZONE, AQUATIC RUIN ZONE, CASINO NIGHT ZONE, HILL TOP ZONE, MYSTIC CAVE ZONE, OIL OCEAN ZONE, METROPOLIS ZONE, SKY CHASE ZONE, WING FORTRESS ZONE, AND NOW DEATH EGG ZONE! BUT NO, YOU'VE JUST FAILED TO GET RID OF THEM! I'M EXTREMELY DONE WITH YOU TWO!! (The Time bomb said "1 minute left") Gelman, Mundy, and Lawson: (Scream) (The Death Egg Zone explodes into pieces) (Sonic and Screwy brings Princess Irene back to her castle) Princess Irene: You 2 must be brave enough to rescue me, you 2 are the greatest animals that can ever save me at the end of your adventures. (When Sonic got to 3rd Street School, he runs to Randall) Sonic: Randall, I think the bullies will now be in big trouble. So, please tell Ms. Finster about what happened. Randall: OK, Sonic The Hedgehog. (Randall runs to Ms. Finster) Randall: Ms. Finster, those boys have kidnapped a princess who really loves Sonic and Screwy Squirrel! Ms. Finster: Good boy, Randall. I'll explain to Gelman, Lawson and Mundy. Ms. Finster: Boys, you have really crossed the red line. Go to Principal Prickly's Office, now! (As the boys were sent to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We can't kidnap any princess at any place. You see kidnapping undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. And guess what? Sonic The Hedgehog and Screwy Squirrel did rescue the princess because of you 3. I have no choice but to give you boys detention level 7. Mundy: Detention stinks like a rotten egg that smells worse than your body odor. Principal Prickly: Make that Level 8, and you 3 will lose a week of recess as a punishment. CAST Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic the Hedgehog Evil Genius/David/Zack as Screwy Squirrel Princess as Princess Irene Eric as Lawson, Mundy and Randall Weems Joey as Gelman Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Endings Category:Movies Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Videos featuring Screwy Squirrel Category:Henry and June's ungrounded adventures